


It's All We Know (Us Here Remix)

by seratonation



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Mornings, Multi, Polyamory, Remix 2014, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready in the morning is whole other affair for Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All We Know (Us Here Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Us Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535626) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



> Thank you to S for the beta <33

Pepper woke up slowly, blinking at the ceiling until her thoughts came into focus and her dreams faded. She waved a hand at the direction of the bedside table and the alarm shut off, while the windows started to lighten and become more transparent. She stretched across the cool sheets, curled her toes, then forced herself to sit up. She pulled herself out of bed, put her robe on and walked over to look across the city. Above the buildings the sky was clear. 

She pulled her robe closer to herself and sighed. She found herself missing the sea sometimes, and when the sky was this blue, she couldn't help but want to go swimming. 

“Jarvis,” she said, “what’s on my schedule today?”

“Good morning, Ms Potts,” the AI said, “you have a shareholders meeting at ten am, a lunch with Human Resources at twelve thirty, an interview with TIME magazine at two pm and paperwork has been scheduled in from three till five pm.”

She pressed her fingertips to her forehead. It was going to be a long day. “Thank you, Jarvis,” she said, “what is Tony’s schedule looking like?”

“Mr Stark should be leaving for the airport at eleven am today. His flight is scheduled for one pm and he is due to arrive in Athens at six am local time.”

“What time would that be here?” she asked.

“Eleven pm, ma’am.”

She nodded slightly, more to herself as she sorted through her mental check list. “Can you call Natasha Romanov for me?”

“I believe she is in Northern Europe at the moment,” Jarvis said, reproachfully. 

“That’s all right,” she said, “patch me through, I can leave a message if she doesn’t answer.”

“Very well,” he said.

She picked up her cell phone and waited for the call to go through. Just when she thought there was going to be no answer, Natasha picked up. 

“Hello,” her voice came through clear and relaxed. 

“Hey,” Pepper replied, “I was wondering when you were going to be back in New York, Tony is going away tonight, and I could use some company.”

“Yeah,” Natasha said, and Pepper could almost see her nodding her head, “I should be home by then, I have this almost wrapped up.”

“Great!” she said, “Did you need anything to be ready for you when you get here?”

Natasha hesitated, just enough for Pepper to notice. “I have something I’ve been meaning to ask.”

“Okay?” 

There was a slight intake of breath. “It’ll have to wait, I want to be there when I ask you.” 

Pepper smiled. “I can wait,” she said, “I’ll see you tonight.”

They said their goodbyes, and Pepper headed to the kitchen. A moment later, Tony joined her. “You know,” she said, “it’d be nice to have you tell me you’re going away, instead of Jarvis telling me on the day you’re leaving.”

“I’m travelling today?” he asked, coming close to peck her on the lips, “No, I know, I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure I wanted to go until last night. In fact, I’m still not sure I want to go, what’s there to do in Greece anyway?” 

“You should go,” she said, sitting at the table with her oatmeal, “you haven’t been to Greece in a while.”

“You should come with me,” he said, sitting across the table from her. 

“I can’t,” she said, “I have too much to do, I’m swamped at work, running _your_ company.”

“Just rename it if it’ll make you feel better,” he said, biting into his toast.

“Yeah, I don’t think Potts Industries has the same ring to it,” she said. 

“And the media would go crazy,” he said, “I can see it now, “‘Stark forfeits his name, his legacy.’”

“That too,” she replied, and smiled at him. 

He smiled back. “You’ll be all right on your own?” 

“Natasha is coming over tonight,” she said, “I’ll be fine.” 

She got up to rinse her empty bowl and he followed, refilling his coffee cup, leaning one hip on the edge of the bench.

“You should take someone with you anyway,” she said, “what’s Bruce doing?”

“He’s off for the week,” he said, “which you knew already.”

“He might have mentioned it,” she said, not looking at him but unable to stop the smile. 

“I don't know why I even bother with Jarvis,” he said, “when you obviously know everything.”

“Hah, right,” she said, “don’t let him hear you say that.”

“Unfortunately ma’am, that is unavoidable,” Jarvis said, coolly, “however, I do not fear for my continuing existence. Sir has made several threats in the past and yet here we all stand.”

“Here we all stand, indeed,” she said, “thank you, Jarvis.” She turned to Tony. “Get ready for your trip. I’ll call Bruce to let him know-”

“He might already be on his way here,” Tony said, sheepishly.

“Of course he is,” she said, smiling. She leaned in for a soft kiss, “I have to get ready for work.”

She started to pull away but Tony put an arm around her waist and pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. “I’ll miss you,” he said. 

“Me too,” she whispered against his lips. She was tempted to stay a little while longer but instead strengthened her resolve and pulled away. 

“I’m going to be late,” she said.

“You’re the boss,” he complained, but let her go, “you can show up whenever you want.”

“And I want to show up on time,” she said, “sets a good example.” She let her hand linger on his shoulder before letting it fall as she walked away. 

She picked a blue suit to wear today, something that reminded her of the sea. She brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and carefully applied her make-up before putting on her clothes, and matching white heels. 

She stood up and gave herself a once-over in the mirror. Now she felt ready to tackle the day, and at the end of it, there was going to be someone waiting for her.


End file.
